Nicotine addiction is the largest hurdle to overcome in the battle to quit smoking. In addition to this hurdle, oral fixation is another addiction that the smoker must overcome. Most cigarette users find the comforting feel of a cigarette hard to replace. The common after-dinner cigarette, the cigarette in the car and other habitual cigarette cravings are hard to replace.
While numerous inventions have been developed to help one overcome nicotine addiction such as nicotine gum or nicotine patches, little has been done to assist smokers in overcoming their oral fixation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,789 to Bankert et al teaches a cigarette substitute device which, in response to suction supplied by a user, delivers a nicotine-simulating vapor mixture having a cigarette-like taste and aroma. A disadvantage to this device is that the unpleasant taste and odor of a cigarette is still present on the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,293 teaches a tobacco alternative wherein a cigarette is prepared from tea-leaves, which can be smoked like a regular cigarette. A disadvantage of this device is that it still requires one to smoke, posing a fire hazard, and it emits fumes, which may be bothersome to other people.
There is a need in the art for a healthy, smoke-free replacement for the feeling of holding and smoking a cigarette. There is also a need in the art for a specially designed pseudo-cigarette that is pleasant smelling and features a fresh, mint taste.